Wolf n Panther
by VastoLorde3
Summary: This is a original story that is based on bleach and has my own original character in it and has Grimmjow and Ulquiorra in it please comment on it and tell me what you think about it thanks bye!
1. The Broken Glass and the Wolf…

AN: Hey people…this is my first bleach fan fiction and I don't know much about the people from Hueco Mundo so I'll probably suck at this… well here goes… BTW: I Don't Own anyone or anything (except Midnight Wolf) It belongs to the friggen awesome person who made bleach!!

Bleach Fan fiction… The Broken Glass and the Wolf…

Today was a special day in Las Noches… a new adjuchas… a new friend or foe…no one knew who or what was going to come out of the glass container that held the arrancars newest brethren. It could be a male or a female. It could look cute or scary…no one knew…and that wasn't the scariest part. The part that scared the arrancars was that who was going to be replaced…an espartan or a regular numerous. Aizen walked around the room five times then abruptly stopped in front of the glass container holding the bandage hallow that was going to be turned into an arrancar. "Come to us now our new brother…and be born…" Aizen grabbed the Hougyoku and a blinding light flowed out from him. The glass container holding the hollow shined in a bright light and then the glass broke. After the smoke and light disappeared a girl was sitting in the middle of the glass covered with bits of old hallow skin and glass. She looked like she was about 19 years old. She had long black hair all the way down to her waist and had midnight blue eyes that gleamed with curiosity. "May we have you name, new sister of ours?" Everyone looked at the girl with curious eyes and waited for her response. "My name is Wolf…Midnight Wolf…" She looked a bit exasperated as she whispered her name and then stood up. Her hair covered her chest and her lower body so that no one could see her naked body that well. She had a hole in her chest where her heart would be and she had her mask on the top of her head forming two wolf ears. The things about the girl that struck you hard and made her stand out was her pale ivory skin, her black upper lip and the pale midnight lines that were under her eyes and extended to her bottom jaw, they looked like she was crying midnight blue tears. "We welcome you Midnight Wolf…" Aizen looked pleased as he looked at the girl called Midnight and then called Ulquiorra over and told him to take her to get cleaned and make sure she was healthy. "Okay Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra walked over to Midnight. "You can walk correct?" Midnight stared at Ulquiorra unfazed. "I can walk fine." They continued on until they got to a big room labeled "Arrancar Baths." They walked into the deserted baths and continued until they got to the bath area. Midnight looked back at Ulquiorra and glared at him. He recoiled with a puzzling look. "I can bathe myself so you can leave now Ulquiorra and thank you for leading me here." "If you need any help with anything just ask and I will help you." Then he left the baths and waited outside patiently. Midnight slowly got into the water and was peeling off the old hollow mask skin and taking the glass out of her hair. _Well at least I have some time to think to myself now…._ Midnight continued to think while she washed her hair and conditioned it. _How…did this even happen?_ Midnight wondered while she finished cleaning her hair and washing her body. She got out of the bath and found a towel waiting for her near the side of the bath and put it on. She walked out to where Ulquiorra was waiting. "Been waiting long?" Ulquiorra glanced at her then stood up. "Not really…" Midnight chuckled. "Ok then." Ulquiorra dismissed the chuckle and continued to talk. "We have to go to another room to decide your rank and then you can go to your room." Midnight stared at Ulquiorra. "Ok…" They went to a long room and Aizen walked up to Midnight and led her to a table. "Sit here and wait while we determine your rank and then brand you…it won't hurt much so it will be okay" Midnight sat on the table and waited while they calculated her rank and then Aizen came back with a rod with a number on it. "Hold still...okay?" Midnight stared at the rod unfazed and stood still on the table. "Okay." Aizen placed the hot branding rod onto her throat and throughout the room everyone could hear sizzling flesh. Midnight stared at the rod unfazed that it was burning into her flesh on her throat. Aizen pulled it off and revealed a brand marked 3. Halibel screeched out in frustration. "What the hell? That new bitch is replacing me?" Aizen turned around. "Halibel stop acting out in frustration and calm down, you know where you are supposed to do when you get replaced…" Aizen crushed Halibel with his reiatsu. Halibel shook in pain and anger. After Halibel fell to her knees Aizen stopped crushing her with his reiatsu. "Good I see you understand now…go to where you are supposed to be…Halibel…" Halibel stood up. "Yes Aizen-sama. Then she walked towards the door and left. Midnight sighed. "Well that was interesting…" Ulquiorra nodded and walked over to Midnight. "Well I'll take you to your room now." "Okay." They left the room with all eyes watching and Midnight flicked her gaze over to a tall blue haired man and smiled. She saw the blue haired man stare back at her with a curios look before they closed the door. They walked back to Midnights room and Ulquiorra said good night and left. Midnight went into her new room with the number three on it. She looked around and picked up the clothes on the bed and got dressed. Her clothes of the esparda consisted of a long sleeved jacket with a collar that could go up to her face, a black tang top, a black bra that was made out of some strong yet smooth material, as with her underwear too. Her pants were baggy yet tight around her waist and went down to below her knees. Her shoes were black boots that could easily be slipped on and locked onto her feet…somehow… Midnight unzipped the jacket and pulled the collar down so that her tang top showed. "Now this looks better…" She took a closer look at the room and was dissatisfied. _Well this is way too boring and plain_. Midnight sighed. A few moments later and she snapped her fingers, causing a garganta to appear. "I'm going to the human world to get some…things." She smirked and then jumped into the garganta. She wandered around in the human world, stole some stuff and then came back to Hueco Mundo. She snuck back to her room and re-painted it and then used one of her abilities to speed the drying of the paint and then finished applying the finishing coat and then put the furniture in her room. "Ah…finally done." Midnight sighed and then went to bed. When she woke up she saw Ulquiorra hovering over her. "What?" She looked annoyed that he was there and stretched out while he looked around the room. "Mind explaining your room?" She looked at Ulquiorra and saw that his eyebrow was arched meaning he was confused and annoyed. "Huh?" Midnight looked confused and looked around and noticed what Ulquiorra meant. She had re-done her room last night. The walls were midnight blue, her bed was a queen size with black sheets and a black fuzzy comforter, she had some other random piece of furniture around the room like a bookcase and a desk and some swiveling chairs and she also had a really fuzzy carpet that was midnight blue. "Oh…woops…" Midnight smiled and shrugged. "I redid my room last night because it was boring and plain." Ulquiorra stared at her in annoyance. "Turn it back or Aizen-sama will be mad." "Don't want to…" Midnight was wining to Ulquiorra. Just then Aizen walked into the room and eyed it. "Ah… so you redid your room midnight?" Aizen then stared directly at Midnight with a normal look. "Yep because it was too plain and did not suit my-"Ulquiorra cut her off with a hand over her mouth. "Aizen-sama she did not see the room fit for her so she redid it…is it okay?" Aizen studied the room and walked over to Midnight who was still lying down in her bed looking up with a curious look. Ulquiorra was sitting at the foot of the bed. "Its fine as long as you don't go to the human world and use your ability to possess someone and steal these things and bring them back here again…" Aizen smirked while Ulquiorra looked at Midnight in surprise. _She has an ability to possess someone..?! _"What ya' looking at Ulquiorra…surprise?" Midnight smirked and stretched in bed. "Not…really I just didn't think you could do something like that…" "Well I'll be leaving now." Aizen turn around and walked out the door. "I'm going to take a shower so you can leave now…" Midnight waited until Ulquiorra left then got up. _Heh…this is going to be too much friggen fun…I wonder what I should do next…_ Midnight smirked as she continued to think while she took a shower. While she showered she thought about how many times she had lived and died. _Hmm…every life is the same…everyone fights and everyone dies…It's the same thing over and over again…_ She stopped the water and got out. She got dressed and walk out of her room. She turned the corner and bumped into something or someone. Midnight fell on her little butt. "Ouch…" Midnight looked up and saw the blue haired esparda that she saw a while back and stood up. "Hey…watch where you're going…uh...whoever you are…" Midnight looked a bit confused and tried to remember the blue guys name but to no avail. "Uh…you are…?" She looked at him confused and embarrassed. "The name is Grimmjow…Grimmjow Jeagerjaques…The Sexta Esparda…" Grimmjow glared at Midnight and pulled her up to his eye level. "Don't forget it…Midnight Wolf…The Tercera Esparda…" Midnight nodded and Grimmjow put her down. "I won't forget…Grimmy-kun…" Grimmjow got annoyed and poured a bottle of unknown liquid on top of Midnights head and it dripped into her eyes, mouth, nose and ears, and inside her mask too. Midnight sighed and wiped it all off and dried her uniform with a little cero that caused the uniform to dry up. "Fine I won't call you Grimmy-kun…Grimmjow…" "Good." Grimmjow said his goodbyes and walked down the opposite corridor that Midnight was walking down. Midnight walked down a few more corridors then turned the corner and ran into the former Tercera esparda…Halibel… "Oh…Hello Halibel…What can I do for you today..?" Midnight acted kind towards the former esparda but she really did not like the annoying Halibel. "I'm here to kill you…Midnight Wolf…And gain back my rank as Tercera Esparda…" "I see…well sorry to disappoint you…but…" Midnight unsheathed her sword and pointed it towards Halibel. "I'm sorry to say…I'm not one who likes to be bothered by silly matters like trying to kill someone who is more powerful than someone such as yourself…so I guess I have to kill you then…_Ha-li-bel…_"

AN: This was my first chapter of a hope to be series called: Twisted Dark or Wolf n Panther (Thinking of this as the Series title…not sure…if you have any ideas please say so and please comment and rate =) I would surely love to hear your ideas and what you thought of this…Thanks…and Bye…

REMINDER: I Don't Own anyone or anything (except Midnight Wolf) It belongs to the friggen awesome person who made bleach!! See ya!!

VastoLorde3

►See You◄

▲Later 3▼


	2. The Battle to be the Tercera Esparda

AN: Awesome! I finished this chapter right after I finished the first one!! I deserve a high five!! *looks at Grimmjow* Grimmjow can I get a high five? *Grimmjow sighs* Fine… *goes yes! And gets a high five candy bar from Grimmjow* wasn't expecting that now were you..? *Laughs* Oh well…now here is the new chapter (at least for now) Now we shall continue upon the bleach fan fiction! *does dance* BTW: I Don't Own anyone or anything (except Midnight Wolf) It belongs to the friggen awesome person who made bleach!! See ya!!

The Battle to be the Tercera Esparda and a Pondering Grimmjow

Recap:

Grimmjow said his goodbyes and walked down the opposite corridor that Midnight was walking down. Midnight walked down a few more corridors then turned the corner and ran into the former Tercera esparda…Halibel… "Oh…Hello Halibel…What can I do for you today..?" Midnight acted kind towards the former esparda but she really did not like the annoying Halibel. "I'm here to kill you…Midnight Wolf…And gain back my rank as Tercera Esparda…" "I see…well sorry to disappoint you…but…" Midnight unsheathed her sword and pointed it towards Halibel. "I'm sorry to say…I'm not one who likes to be bothered by silly matters like trying to kill someone who is more powerful than someone such as yourself…so I guess I have to kill you then…_Ha-li-bel…_"

Now:

Midnight pointed her blade towards Halibel again and started laughing. "You are going to lose before it even begins…Halibel…" Halibel release her zanpakuto and went into her resurreccion form. "Oh...so you want to put up a fight..?" "So be it Halibel…I can defeat you without releasing my zanpakuto." Midnight hit Halibel with her fist in Halibel's chest and made her fall down to the ground. "You…bitch…" Halibel spat blood on the floor and stood back up again. Halibel raised her weapon and slashed at Midnights arm. Midnight dodged all the swings and kicked Halibel in the solarplex. "Hah…now you are winded…Halibel…" Midnight grinned and brought down her sword on Halibel's calf. The katana sliced through her lower calf and Halibel screamed. "Now…let's end this silly shit…_Ha-li-bel…_" Midnight pointed her index and middle finger at Halibel and a midnight blue cero was shinning from her fingers. "Halibel…how about you taste my little cero…eh?" Midnight shot her cero in Halibel's face point blank while Halibel screamed the words 'no way you can't-' but was cut off before she could finish by Midnights cero ending her life. Midnight smirked and walked away. "Too weak…_Halibel…_" Then Midnight turned the corner and walked into Grimmjow…again. Midnight fell over but she stopped herself just before she hit the floor and looked at Grimmjow. "Eh…So you killed Halibel…" Grimmjow stared at Midnight with curiosity. "Can ya' stop starring and go away…_Grimmy-kun…_" Grimmjow starred annoying at Midnight and looked like he wanted to punch her lights out. "The name is not _Grimmy-kun_, the name is Grimmjow!" "Eh…still going on about that?" Midnight stared at Grimmjow with playfulness in her eyes. "I'm calling you _Grimmy-kun_." Midnight smirked and looked up at the so called 'Grimmy-kun' and chuckled. Grimmjow got really pissed and grabbed onto Midnights top pulling her really close to his face. Midnight blushed slightly. "Don't screw around…Call me Grimmjow not…_Grimmy-kun…_" He spat out the pet name she called him and then pulled her closer. "If you do I'll do something really bad…" Midnight looked at Grimmjow with an unfazed look and then grabbed his hands and yanked them off her. "Watch your mouth…_boy…_" Midnight spat out the last word and then let her reiatsu out, crushing Grimmjow to the floor. "I'm much older than you…so respect your elders…_fool_…" Grimmjow starred at the glaring esparda. "Just……How old are you…?" Grimmjow looked at her with a shocked expression. Midnight laughed and bent down towards the Sexta esparda. "I'm older than you _or _that weak little Aizen." Midnight smirked and stopped crushing Grimmjow with her reiatsu. "Don't make threats you can't possibly even keep…Grimmjow Jeagerjaques…" Midnight walked over to where Halibel was sprawled across the floor and bent down. "What are you doing…?" Grimmjow walked over curiously wondering what she was doing to Halibel and saw Midnight devouring her. "What the fuck?!" Grimmjow was shocked at what Midnight was doing. After Midnight finished she stood up and wiped off the blood from her mouth. "I'm gaining power and my old form back…" "Your old form…?" "Yes…and if you speak to anyone about this…_I will end your life…Grimmjow…"_ Midnight walked over and pulled Grimmjow down and kissed him. Grimmjow went rigid but then gave in and relaxed knowing he could not overpower the little esparda. Grimmjow could taste the blood in Midnights mouth. It tasted rather bitter yet sweet and rusted. Midnight broke the kiss and let go of Grimmjow. "If you be quiet…I won't kill you…" Midnight smirked and turned around. "If ya' need me ya' know where I'll be…" Midnight continued to walk away. "Where is it that you'll be?" Grimmjow waited impatiently for her response. "Just find my reiatsu and you'll find me…Grimmjow…" And with that Midnight turned around and waved. "See ya Grimmy-kun…" Grimmjow got annoyed and stomped on the floor. "It's Grimmjow…NOT GRIMMY-KUN!!!!" Midnight smirked and turned the corner going down another long corridor. After she left Grimmjow sat on the floor replaying everything that happened. _She says she older than me and Aizen…What does that mean? And her old form…that can't be good…If I tell anyone she'll kill me…that much I understood…_ Grimmjow thought about what he should do while walking back to his room. He mumbled something along the lines of "The hell is with that girl? … Man…"

AN: Well that's the end of this short chapter…sorry for being cheap and not doing a longer chapter but I'm busy studying for a test so that I don't fail a class. I'll see you guys soon and please remember to comment and rate or whatever you are supposed to do…Bye

VastoLorde3

►See You◄

▲Later 3▼


	3. The Sick Wolf and the two esparda boys

AN: Wow…Finally on chapter 3? Amazing! I have surprised myself yet again. Well anyway continuing with the matter at hand this is chapter 3. Hey Ulquiorra can I have cookie for being good and tying this up w/o sex and other funny stuff in it? *Ulquiorra sighs and gives VastoLorde3 a cookie* Yes! Thanks Ulquiorra-kun!!! BTW: I Don't Own anyone or anything (except Midnight Wolf) It belongs to the friggen awesome person who made bleach!! See ya!! *noms the cookie and now ends the author note*

The sick wolf and the two concerned esparda

Recap:

And with that Midnight turned around and waved. "See ya Grimmy-kun…" Grimmjow got annoyed and stomped on the floor. "It's Grimmjow…NOT GRIMMY-KUN!!!!" Midnight smirked and turned the corner going down another long corridor. After she left Grimmjow sat on the floor replaying everything that happened. _She says she older than me and Aizen…What does that mean? And her old form…that can't be good…If I tell anyone she'll kill me…that much I understood…_ Grimmjow thought about what he should do while walking back to his room. He mumbled something along the lines of "The hell is with that girl? … Man…"

Now:

After Midnight had her little kiss with Grimmjow and went back to her room she took a shower. She took out a necklace that held a smooth crescent moon on the white chains that were linked together. The moon was smooth, dark, cut oh so delicately, and looked as if someone had plucked Hueco Mundo' s moon right out of the sky and put it on the necklace. The chains that held the crescent moon were also smooth, small, and white, like the white sand of Hueco Mundo. It was truly beautiful. Midnight looked out the window and looked at the moon that shone light upon the white sand. Midnight dried off, got changed for bed, which consisted of a black tang top with blue letters saying "I'll destroy you if I'm tired…" and long blue pants that were fuzzy. Midnight wiggled into bed and fell asleep and dreamt of darkness and cries of pain like she always did. When she woke up in the morning she wasn't feeling so well. Midnight moaned and whispered to herself. "Man why do I feel like shit right now?"Midnight felt her head and sure as shit…she had a fever. "Well this fucking sucks!" Midnight tried to get up but plummeted back onto the bed and started panting. "Huh…wonder what I got…" Midnight pondered this before she passed out. Hours later there was a rapid knocking at her door. "Oi…Midnight I know you are in there!" The person behind the door waited a minute and then knocked again. "I'm coming in now." The person knocked down the door and walked in. Grimmjow looked down at the panting esparda and touched her forehead. "Damn…she has one hell of a fever!" Grimmjow tried shaking Midnight but she was out cold. "Shit…" Grimmjow grabbed Midnight and ran to the sick bay. "Oi doctor we got a sick one here." Grimmjow ran straight to the doctor and pointed to the panting esparda on his back. "She's sick." "I can see that Grimmjow…put her down on the bed over there." The doctor pointed to a bed near a large window with the fake sun shining through it. Grimmjow put her down on the bed and waited for the doctor's analysis. Two hours later the doctor walked out. "What's she got doctor…or is she okay?" The doctor faced Grimmjow and just as he was about to speak Ulquiorra barged in the room and yelled at Grimmjow. "Grimmjow where is Midnight and why are you two not at the meeting?" Grimmjow got pissed and yelled back but was cut off by the doctor. "Ulquiorra and Grimmjow please remain quiet the patient needs rest in order to recover…" Ulquiorra looked puzzled. "Patient..?" The doctor nodded. "You see Grimmjow found Midnight collapsed in her room with a high fever and rushed her to the sick bay…so that's why they were not at the meeting." Ulquiorra nodded. "I see…so what does Midnight have doctor?" The doctor looked at his sheet at the end of Midnights bed and looked at the two guys. "Apparently she has pneumonia and it will take some time for her to get better." Both the guys nodded and the doctor continued. "She somehow got pneumonia when an unidentified substance containing pneumonia entered her bloodstream last night and it rapidly took over her system." Grimmjow swallowed. "Do either of you know what caused this?" Grimmjow rubbed his temples. "I did it by accident…" Both the doctor and Ulquiorra looked at him with confusion. "By accident..?" "Yeah I got pissed at Midnight because she called me Grimmy-kun so I poured water or something on her head and then she dried herself off and joked around with me more…" "Did it get into her eyes, mouth, ears, or nose?" the doctor waited for a response from Grimmjow. "Yeah…but she just ignored it…" "Oh…I see…the doctor wrote something down on a chart and put it down." "Well Grimmjow I suggest you talk to Aizen-sama and then come back here. Ulquiorra you stay here and keep watch for anything that may happen." Both nodded and went where they were told. Grimmjow went straight to Aizen and told him what happened. "Well Grimmjow I suggest you take care of Midnight until she gets better and have Ulquiorra help if needed." Grimmjow got pissed but nodded and said good bye. Grimmjow told the doctor what Aizen said…except the part about Ulquiorra helping him…he did not want that fucking emocar to be helping him. When Ulquiorra heard this he got pissed and shot Grimmjow with a cero. "I'm helping too Grimmjow." "Sorry but Aizen-sama did not say you were going to help." Grimmjow smirked at the emocar. Ulquiorra punched Grimmjow and vice versa. All of a sudden they heard a rustling sound and found a red faced Midnight staring at them. "Don't –pant- fight –pant- you guys or I'll kick your-" Before Midnight could finish her sentence her eyes rolled up in the back of her head and her body went limp like a puppet getting its string cut off and began plummeting to the ground. Before she fell Ulquiorra grabbed her and picked her up. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra looked concerned and shouted for the doctor to get over there because she had fainted and her fever was rising. The doctor rushed in and took Midnight from Ulquiorra. "Nurse we need the medical supplies…NOW!!" Midnight stabilized over night and in the morning she was back to a normal temperature and was sleeping. Both boys fell asleep near her bed and the doctor put blankets over their sleeping bodies. "They care a lot for her…" The doctor chuckled and went back to researching the cause for Midnights illness. In the morning the boys woke up and found blankets over them. "The doctor did this." Grimmjow nodded. "Yeah it was that old geezer of a doctor alright." Ulquiorra walked over to Midnight and put the back of his hand to Midnights forehead and it was not that hot. "Good." "I'm going to the bathroom." Ulquiorra declared and left the room. Grimmjow stretched and told the doctor he was going to find some food, and then he left the sick bay and walked down a hallway and made a left turn. When Ulquiorra walked in he found Grimmjow eating a sandwich. When he looked over he saw Midnight lying down with her eyes open. She got up and began eating ramen. "Midnight, do you think it is wise to be eating ramen and be up while you should be resting?" Midnight looked over to see Ulquiorra walk over and answered his question with a single word…Meh. Ulquiorra sighed and then sat down next to Grimmjow who finished his sandwich and was now eating sushi. Ulquiorra looked over at Grimmjow and just did a face palm. "How much food did you bring Grimmjow?" Grimmjow chuckled and pointed to a pile of instant ramen and other miscellaneous foods that stuck out of the pile. "Holy shit Grimmjow!" Midnight spit out her soup, she sneezed it out, and then had noodles sticking out her nose. Midnight looked at the noodles hanging out of her nose and then laughed so hard she fell over. Seeing the sight Grimmjow cackled on the floor too. Ulquiorra looked at them both and said something along the lines of 'how silly…you two are…' then chuckled. A day later Midnight fainted and went back into a serious condition. The doctor rushed Midnight over to a lab table and placed Midnight there. He hooked her up to a machine and injected her with something. "The problem was partly Grimmjow's fault but the main reason behind this is that Midnights body is changing…" Ulquiorra looked shocked while Grimmjow just waited. "What do you mean?" Grimmjow already knew what the doctor was going to say. _She is evolving _Grimmjow concluded in his mind…

Lol…Getting serious now! Yes! Well review and subscribe or whatever thing you click on…please stay tuned because I already have a rough draft out and I just need to type it so please be patient. Thanks! Bye! I Love Ya Bleach! **I Don't Own anyone or anything (except Midnight Wolf) It belongs to the friggen awesome person who made bleach!! See ya!!**

VastoLorde3

►See You◄

▲Later 3▼


	4. The Transformation and a mission

AN: Wow…these chapters are just flying by…I hope you guys review and favorite my stories. Thank you if you have read this far into the series and liked it. I hope I can get ideas flying out of my head each day so that I can get these chapters to you as fast as possible. Well yeah I think this chapter was friggen cool and I kind of laughed here and there and I hope you do too! Well I got to go…listening to bleach music now so I have to dance for epic laughs. BTW: **I Don't Own anyone or anything (except Midnight Wolf) It belongs to the friggen awesome person who made bleach!! See ya!!**

The Transformation of the wolf and the shocking Mission for the esparda

Recap:

A day later Midnight fainted and went back into a serious condition. The doctor rushed Midnight over to a lab table and placed Midnight there. He hooked her up to a machine and injected her with something. "The problem was partly Grimmjow's fault but the main reason behind this is that Midnights body is changing…" Ulquiorra looked shocked while Grimmjow just waited. "What do you mean?" Grimmjow already knew what the doctor was going to say. _She is evolving _Grimmjow concluded in his mind…

Now:

"She is evolving into something stronger…" Grimmjow spoke this the same time as the doctor. The doctor and Ulquiorra both looked at him with confusion. "How do you know?" Ulquiorra stared at him with confusion. "She told me after she ate Halibel." Grimmjow put his hands in his pockets. "She ate Halibel?" Ulquiorra looked normal but in his eyes was a shocked look and then his gaze flicked to Midnight. "Yes, because Halibel tried to kill her." Grimmjow sighed. "When she gets better she is going to kill me." A few days later they discovered that Midnight's Zanpakuto had changed and grown and evolved into a completely different blade. "So Grimmjow was right." Ulquiorra sighed. _Well she is one interesting girl._ Ulquiorra looked over at Midnight and saw her mask slowly get warped into liquid and move around her face and then change its shape and form again. The mask was now on the left side of her head, her ears were a bit different and the mask completely revealed her face but she had a bit of jawbone on the side of her jaw and the mask continued lower too. The teeth were very pointy looking and long. _Like a demons mouth_. "How can her mask move…?" "Man…what is she?" Grimmjow walked in and looked at Ulquiorra. "You better not act like she is a poison and avoid her." Midnight's reiatsu grew more and more over the next few days. "I wonder when she'll wake up." Grimmjow asked himself. The doctor walked over and knocked Grimmjow on the head. "Hey doctor what the hell?!" "She will wake up in a day." Grimmjow got a bit happier when he heard this and wondered why. The next day Midnight woke up. _Just like the doctor said_ though Grimmjow. Grimmjow walked over to Midnight and looked her over. Midnight had grown a few inches...maybe even a foot. Her hair was even a darker black; her eyes were a more midnight than black now. Her mask only had one wolf ear now and it crawled down to the beginning of the crook of her neck. The wolf ear of the mask now had a black tip. "So you really did evolve." Grimmjow laughed. "Yeah I guess so." Midnights voice was horse meaning she needed water. Grimmjow got her a glass and she guzzled it down like she would die if she did not drink it. "Grimmjow..." Midnight smiled. "Thanks for taking me to the sick bay." Grimmjow blushed slightly and nodded. "No problem… and if I didn't you probably would have died." Midnight looked around to see no one else there. "Eh?" "Nobody's here?" Grimmjow looked around. "Guess so…" "Well then take me to the bathroom so I can take a bath." Grimmjow looked at Midnight a little surprised. Midnight scowled. "What?" "For your information I haven't taken a shower for days now." Midnight made a noise which meant she was grossed out by the fact that she did not shower. Grimmjow nodded and got up. Grimmjow picked Midnight up and noticed she seemed lighter than before. "Did you lose weight?" "Most likely because I was sick and burning calories." "Oh…" Grimmjow carried her to the bathroom and set her down next to the tub. Grimmjow started running the water and made sure it was an okay temperature. "It should be ready soon." Midnight nodded and dismissed Grimmjow. "Yell and I'll be there as soon as I can." Midnight nodded and waited until Grimmjow closed the door. When Grimmjow left she turned the water off and slipped out of her sweaty clothes that were plastered to her body. "Ugh…nasty..." Midnight moaned in disgust and slipped into the tub. The next day Midnight was fully healed and left the sick bay while the two idiots who were bickering followed her. Midnight sighed. "What do you guys want?" "We are here to make sure you are okay…idiot…" "Indeed." They went on their way to Aizen's room because they had been called there for some unknown reason and so had some of the other espardas. The bunch of them walked into Aizen's room to see Aizen and some of the other members already in chairs waiting for them. "Ah…so good to see you three…please sit…" They sat down in the chairs and waited for what Aizen was going to say. "I have a mission for the members present here." They waited for Aizen to continue. "You…my esparda are going to the real world to live there." A lot of them shouted 'what the fuck' but others waited for the rest of the shit of the day news. "You shall live in gigai and go to high school there." Every esparda looked shocked and half of them stood up and shouted. "WHAT THE FUCK AIZEN-SAMA?!?!" Grimmjow mouthed 'high school' and shivered. Gloom surrounded Midnight when she remembered that they had to wear uniforms. Midnight mouthed 'uniforms' and cried. Aizen stood and glared at the esparda. "Silence…esparda…" All the esparda shut up and listened to Aizen. "Here are the papers with the rules you must follow and other things I know you need to know." Aizen and Gin handed all the esparda a packet of papers. The papers said:

Rules

**No killing anyone**

**No stealing anything**

**No mocking or insulting other students by calling them trash or garbage…etc**

**No killing Ichigo Kurosaki**

**No skipping school or class**

**No pulling pranks**

**Wear the school uniform**

**Do not fail any classes or school**

**No suspension or being kicked out of school**

**No raping people**

**No being emo or making emo followers**

**No streaking or spiking drinks in school**

**No making friends with the enemy**

**NO RELATIONSHIPS WITH THE ENEMY!!! :O**

**No experiments on any student, teachers, principle or anyone else!**

People Going To Town

**Grimmjow**

**Midnight**

**Ulquiorra**

**Nnoitra**

**Stark**

**Nel**

**Szayel**

**Gin**

**Me! (Aizen-sama)**

**Tousen**

Oh my god! Wow…this is going to be friggen funny and btw I forgot what the town where Ichigo is so I did not put it…but anyway they are going to that town…I enjoyed typing and writing and making up ideas for these and hopefully it goes my way…If not I have a one shot idea brewing in my head about a girl who is a vasto lorde in a abusive circus and Aizen and the esparda come to save her. Yes! I love Ideas. So…yeah

_**REMINDER: **_I Don't Own anyone or anything (except Midnight Wolf) It belongs to the friggen awesome person who made bleach!! See ya!!

**VastoLorde3**

►**See You**◄

▲Later 3▼


	5. In the real world now…and living it up!

AN: Hello! Wow…actually made it to chapter five…I deserve a friggen glomp from emocar. *Looks at Ulquiorra* …Fine *glomps VastoLorde3* Yes! Rockies for glomps! Anyway Yeah I know this is like so non original now but anyway don't sue me…Hah I think them being in the real world for a while will make a lot of you guys go 'what the fuck?' or 'omega lol!' And If I do I have completed my mission! Woof! So anyway here is the **BTW: ****I Don't Own anyone or anything (except Midnight Wolf) It belongs to the friggen awesome person who made bleach!! See ya!!**

In the real world now…and living it up! Che!

Recap:

The bunch of them walked into Aizen's room to see Aizen and some of the other members already in chairs waiting for them. "Ah…so good to see you three…please sit…" They sat down in the chairs and waited for what Aizen was going to say. "I have a mission for the members present here." They waited for Aizen to continue. "You…my esparda are going to the real world to live there." A lot of them shouted 'what the fuck' but others waited for the rest of the shit of the day news. "You shall live in gigai and go to high school there." Every esparda looked shocked and half of them stood up and shouted. "WHAT THE FUCK AIZEN-SAMA?!?!" Grimmjow mouthed 'high school' and shivered. Gloom surrounded Midnight when she remembered that they had to wear uniforms. Midnight mouthed 'uniforms' and cried. Aizen stood and glared at the esparda. "Silence…esparda…" All the esparda shut up and listened to Aizen. "Here are the papers with the rules you must follow and other things I know you need to know." Aizen and Gin handed all the esparda a packet of papers. The papers said:

**Rules**

**No killing anyone**

**No stealing anything**

**No mocking or insulting other students by calling them trash or garbage…etc**

**No killing Ichigo Kurosaki**

**No skipping school or class**

**No pulling pranks**

**Wear the school uniform**

**Do not fail any classes or school**

**No suspension or being kicked out of school**

**No raping people**

**No being emo or making emo followers**

**No streaking or spiking drinks in school**

**No making friends with the enemy**

**NO RELATIONSHIPS WITH THE ENEMY!!! :O**

**No experiments on any student, teachers, principle or anyone else!**

**People Going To Town**

**Grimmjow**

**Midnight**

**Ulquiorra**

**Nnoitra**

**Stark**

**Nel**

**Szayel**

**Gin**

**Me! (Aizen-sama)**

**Tousen**

Now:

They went into the lobby of research and development in Las Noches. They went straight into a big room with closed doors and everyone went into a separate one. Everyone who was going to Karakura Town got their gigai and got the stuff they wanted to bring into a bag. Aizen opened the garganta and everyone jumped in and it closed behind them. "When we enter the town of Karakura in the human world hide your spiritual pressure or we will be found out." The esparda nodded and walked upon the path of spiritual particles that each esparda made. Each path had a different color varying from red to purple. They entered Karakura Town and concealed their reiatsu. "Now let us find the building I bought." "You bought a building?" The esparda echoed in unison. "Yes because I am a wealthy person." They walked around until they found a two story building. "This is out home in the human world." Aizen pulled out a key and unlocked a door and ushered everyone into a room. Aizen assigned apartments to everyone. "We have to share an apartment with people?!" "There is not enough room so yes…" "The people who don't share are Midnight, Nel, Tousen, Gin, Szayel and Me." "Why do the girls get their own rooms?" The boys shouted. Midnight sighed. "It's because I'm bisexual so I would probably rape Nel when I get bored and Aizen has a same-sex phobia, so I get my own room and If I was with one of you guys I'd probably rape you too." The guys stared at her in shock. Midnight turned and looked at them with a slight blush on her white face. "You guys got a problem with my nature?" All the guys left bad and said sorry. "Che! If you try to get some with me I'll rip you another hallow mask where your dick was and I'm pointing this out to you Nnoitra…" "What does that mean…?" Nnoitra looked pissed. "You are well known for being a rapist." Everyone said in unison. "I am not!" "Yeah you are…" Aizen coughed to make everyone be silent and they did. "On the first floor will be Tousen, Gin, Szayel, and Me." "On the second floor will be Nel, Midnight, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow, and Nnoitra and Stark." Stark looked like a bomb had exploded in his head. Grimmjow sighed. _I'm with emocar…great…not…well its better than Nnoitra…I pity stark._ Everyone split up and either stayed on the first floor or took their shit and went upstairs. Midnight picked out a room with a window out to the balcony. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were next door and Nel was across the hall. Nnoitra and Stark were opposite of her door. _Poor Stark…he is going to get raped…_ Midnight looked around for some normal clothes to wear and found a black tang top with Ookami printed on the back in white, blue underwear and a matching bra, black pants with white stripes running down the sides and checkered converse shoes. Midnight looked around the apartment and then went into her bedroom. _It is way too plain I need to redo it._ Midnight unlocked her window leading to the balcony and closed it behind her. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra had already chosen their rooms and were ready to go shopping with the credit cards that Aizen had given them. All of a sudden there was a knock on Grimmjow's window. He turned around and there he saw Midnight knocking on his door. Grimmjow unlocked the window and let her in. "What are you doing here…and how did you get here?" Midnight took off her shoes and carried them with her as she walked around the house and then said hi to Ulquiorra who looked stunned that she was here and that he did not notice her. Both echoed in unison "How did you get here?" "Through my window and I walked across the balcony and went into Grimmjow's room. "Oh…" "Let's go shopping now because my room, furniture, and clothes suck." Both nodded and walked out with Midnight leading in front of them. Before they left Midnight pulled out a camera and took a group photo with Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. Midnight was on Ulquiorra's back sticking her tongue out while Grimmjow was flipping off the camera and Ulquiorra was giving a thumb up while holding Midnight. _Somehow I think that being here in the real world doesn't seem as bad as I thought now…_ Midnight smiled and grabbed the guys to go shopping with them.

Che! Finished chapter five! Wow! I deserve some glompness! *glomps Ulquiorra and Grimmjow* Yes! I'm already almost finished with chapter 6! Yes! Heh the next chapter is kawaii!

REMINDER: **I Don't Own anyone or anything (except Midnight Wolf) It belongs to the friggen awesome person who made bleach!! See ya!!**

**VastoLorde3**

►**See You**◄

▲Later 3▼


	6. The shopping spree and the esparda trio

AN: Hello! What's up my little readers? *Laughs* It is 3:12 AM where I am. Typing this is going to be a pain in the ass. Well anyway this has a cute little ending part and I think that when you read it you will smile and imagine being there and wishing you had a camera. I'm busy finding songs right now so I'm going to go and do this typing thingy while multi-tasking. BTW: I don't own anything or anyone from bleach…the only thing/person I own is Midnight Wolf. Thanks! Bye!

The shopping spree and the fluffy-ness of the esparda trio

Recap:

How did you get here?" "Through my window and I walked across the balcony and went into Grimmjow's room. "Oh…" "Let's go shopping now because my room, furniture, and clothes suck." Both nodded and walked out with Midnight leading in front of them. Before they left Midnight pulled out a camera and took a group photo with Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. Midnight was on Ulquiorra's back sticking her tongue out while Grimmjow was flipping off the camera and Ulquiorra was giving a thumb up while holding Midnight. _Somehow I think that being here in the real world doesn't seem as bad as I thought now…_ Midnight smiled and grabbed the guys to go shopping with them.

Now:

When they were out shopping Midnight took out her card that had unlimited cash that she could use to buy anything like clothes, food, furniture, games, paint and other crap. Midnight grabbed a ton of Midnight blue paint, cans of black and darker midnight blue spray paint, black paint and numerous shapes and sizes of brushes with different head types. "What style are you doing your room Midnight?" Grimmjow eyed her materials for painting curiously. "I'm doing midnight blue on my walls and spray painting pictures or words or something on to my walls." Midnight shoved a ton of paint cans, spray paint and brushes into a bag and continued on her way to another store. Midnight grabbed a big carpet of checkered black and midnight blue. They continued on getting furniture. Midnight grabbed tons of black and Midnight blue things. She grabbed a queen size bed in black, a desk in black, a dresser and mirror in blue. Midnight grabbed a black couch, a computer and a laptop, and a TV and a radio. She also grabbed an iPod and an Xbox 360 and tons and tons of games. She grabbed more and more things and both esparda looked at the stuff that she had piled up and laughed. "It's almost like she is stealing the stuff." Grimmjow chuckled. "Guess it's her habit." Ulquiorra summed up. By the time they went shopping for clothes it was 6:00 in the afternoon. "Wow." "Shit." "Che!" Grimmjow sucked at picking clothes out. Ulquiorra got lost in the huge clothes store. She found the guys in the girl section with all the girls looking at them like free sex. "Jesus Christ!" Midnight walked over and poked both the guys in the head. "You guys are in the teen girls section." "We are?" Midnight pointed to the bras, the pictures of girls and a sign that said 'teen girls section.' "Oh." Midnight sighed. "I will take you to the teen boys section and then we go back here." "Why not shop in here first?" Midnight pointed to the girls glaring at her and then pushed them over to the boys section. Grimmjow went to all the parts in the section, from punk to prep and gothic to emo. "This stuff sucks." "No." The both echoed in unison. "You just have horrible taste." They yet again echoed in unison. Grimmjow got pissed and Midnight flicked him and asked him his sizes. After midnight got his sizes she went to a random pile of emo clothes with punk, gothic, skater, and prep. Midnight mixed them all up and grabbed some random clothes that she liked and threw them at Grimmjow. "Ulquiorra help me pick out some emo styles for him." Ulquiorra sighed and walked over to where Midnight was. "Fine…" Within five minutes Grimmjow had a huge stack of clothes, , chains, and other things. "Wow you guys are fast." "Of course we are…" Both replied. Midnight helped Ulquiorra and then both guys helped Midnight pick out clothes besides bras, underwear, socks and undershirts. Grimmjow kept picking out sexy and cute things while Ulquiorra kept picking out cool and emo things for Midnight. Midnight had a huge pile of various colors of clothes from emo to sexy to cute to punk and skater. Midnight smiled and grabbed everything and they were on their way home. "We are going food shopping after this because I know you guys won't eat anything healthy." Ulquiorra nodded. "Most likely Grimmjow will eat tacos and Doritos." "Shut up emocar and Midnight." "Fine…" They went to go food shopping and when they were finished they went home and collapsed in the guy's apartment. Midnight was cuddled up to Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. Grimmjow was on the right, Midnight in the middle, and Ulquiorra on the left. Ulquiorra had the front of Midnight pulled towards him and Grimmjow had the back of Midnight pulled towards him. Ulquiorra had one arm wrapped around her back and the other arm around her neck and head. Grimmjow had one arm wrapped around her stomach and the other around her waist. When Ulquiorra woke up early in the morning and he saw how he was holding Midnight he blushed. Ulquiorra adjusted his body a bit then went back to sleep. When Grimmjow woke up and he saw how possessively he was holding Midnight and the serine expression she had when he was holding her he blushed too and tighten his grip slightly and went back to sleep. When Midnight woke up and she saw how the guys were possessively holding her she smiled and took a picture of them together. In the picture you could see Midnight smiling while the boys sleep and had their arms wrapped around her. Midnight kissed both the boys foreheads said good night, wrapped each arm around the boys and went back to sleep. Grimmjow stirred in his sleep and nuzzled his face into Midnights neck. "Mmmh…" Later Ulquiorra stirred in his sleep too and nuzzled his head onto Midnight chest. Aizen walked into the room later on and saw the three esparda lying on the couch and observed their facial expressions. After a minute or so a warm smile played on his lips. "So cute…" He touched the three esparda on the heads and then knocked down a wall between Midnight and the boy's room. The connected the living rooms together and then Aizen smiled again. "She may enjoy the real world more if she is living closer to the boys." Gin walked in and took a picture of the three esparda and smiled wickedly. "Black mail is something you must have." Aizen nodded. "Indeed…"

Aw! So cute at the end 3 I love how they were like snuggling and I was like oh my god must snuggle like kitties x3 and so yeah I finished this chapter and so on and the next chapter Bitchy Ichi enters XD his pet name from Midnight and yet again Midnight does not follow the rules and wears the uniform in a awesome way! Yes! Well yeah…Took a while to type this because I had like two pages of this to write on paper and then type so yeah…

REMINDER: I don't own anything or anyone from bleach…the only thing/person I own is Midnight Wolf. Thanks! ALSO…I don't own anything like Doritos or the Xbox 360 and IPod…I Wish I did but I don't… Etc.

**VastoLorde3**

►**See You**◄

▲Later 3▼


End file.
